Emerald Onyx
by FinalDreamer0
Summary: Sakura had finally found Sasuke, but he has the intention of killing her. Why? Read and find out. SasuSaku Rated M Read and Review.


A/N: Well this is the story that I wanted to start with but then I started Coincidence which is the prequel to this one. So I just wanted to see if people would like this potential story or if I should stop here and leave it alone. Anywas it is an AU fic so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yo.

* * *

Search and Save

How long has it been since Sakura saw his face. At the times when she dwells on him, she looks down at her left ring finger to see that heartwarming wedding ring with the Uchiha symbol in the middle of the silver band. She counted down the seconds to when it would be officially 5 years of loneliness and non-stop searching. Over time a few leads crossed her path and now the pink haired warrior was just a little bit closer to finding her lover again.

"AHHH!!!" The screams of the newly found victim to Sakura's wrath echoed in the deserted woods. This female warrior was clad in red armor with a white wolf mask and she had just finished pinning a North Kingdom soldier to a tree, who is said to know about the location of a certain dark knight. She slowly took a couple of steps back to look at her torturing techniques that she learned from West Kingdom's head of interrogation Captain Morino Ibiki. Four knives were placed in all of the enemy soldiers appendages. His breath slowed as he got use to the pain in his hands and feet. Taking note of his comfort the merciless Captain Red Wolf of the East Kingdom quickly placed her right hand over his throat nicely gripping enough so that he can speak.

"I will only ask this once and you better answer me truthfully otherwise…" she pulled out a dagger and lowered in to his private area "I'll make sure your death is slow by starting with this area," she said as venom seeped into every syllable she made. "Where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

The man could only gulp down the saliva forming in his mouth as he caught a glimpse of his captor's eyes through the white wolf mask. That fierce glare can make any person quake in fear.

"Okay…I'll tell you," he said choking for air between each word.

Hearing those words she withdrew her hand and weapon to listen to the information she was about to receive.

Gasping he finally spoke, "Uchiha sama is in a hidden base under Orion's Belt in the North Kingdom. The base can only be found on the 6th night of every month. Orochimaru sama put a spell…" before he could finish what he was saying a shuriken was embedded into the man's forehead.

When Sakura looked to see who the bastard was that ruined her chance of finding out more information to the whereabouts of her husband. She only saw a dark figure make his way towards her. As the moon appeared behind the shielding clouds she saw a familiar armor that remains in her distant memories. Her body tensed at the sudden reunion as she was about to ask a question to why he left he did not give her the opportunity to speak because he had drawn his sword and placed the tip at her neck. Dressed in all black armor with his black hawk mask concealing his facial features Uchiha Sasuke approached the red armored warrior.

"Why are you looking for me? I have no business with you, however if you are part of the West Kingdom who is in pursuit of me for my crimes of being a traitor then I will slay you here and now," Sasuke said staring into Sakura's eyes.

She stood there frozen for his onyx orbs told her that he does not know who she is otherwise there would be some sort of emotion in them. By her lack of a response he removed his mask to see if it would help him obtain answers. With his face revealed, Sakura saw that he held no hint of recognition towards her.

"Don't you know who I am," her voice quivered with the longing she held in for so many years just to see him again. She quickly slipped off her mask in the hopes of Sasuke remembering her.

"I do not recall meeting a person such as yourself. However what is your reason for searching for me," he said not flinching towards her actions.

"Sasuke it's me your wife Sakura! Don't you remember me at all? I've been looking for you since the night you left me alone in our room. I heard about the deal you made with Orochimaru and I came here to save you from his grasp…," tears were forming at the edge of her eyes. He stood there looking at this silly girl, however her name matched the one on the mysterious ring on his left hand.

The name Uchiha Sakura came after the phrase Forever Yours, but he had been deceived by many females who took advantage of his amnesia state. He did not recall anyone except the moment his family was killed by his traitorous brother Itachi. He was told by his Sensei that he chose to betray his homeland for the power to avenge the precious lives taken away from him. Sasuke was told nothing more than that. Even though her features and voice seemed familiar he just played it off as his mind playing with him again.

Dismissing further thought into his past he drew closer to this potential liar. He gave her credit for crying with such intensity, but he will not be fooled again. His sword was still drawn, but started to recline away from her throat. At that point in time Sakura had a look of hope through those teary eyes as he came closer withdrawing his weapon. Before happiness could encompass her at the thought of him remembering who she was Sasuke stabbed her right arm paralyzing it for any sort of resistance.

She screamed in agony as the pain flowed throughout her entire body.

"Do you think I would believe you? HA I will not fall for your deceit. Who sent you? Was it my brother," he questioned her while keeping that stone cold glare at her. When she did not respond he began to twist the blade inside her arm. She only continued to release pain filled noises. With one last effort she gazed up to meet the once gentle face of her husband with the now distant and stoic one.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I'm not lying about knowing who you are or being your wife. I have proof and it rests on my left ring finger," she said while trying to regain her composure. She was about to take off the glove on her left hand when the sharp object suddenly moved further in her arm. Sakura ceased her actions as he responded to her statement earlier.

"That is what the others said. All these different females coming after me, attempting to seduce and kill me, while showing a wedding ring claiming it to be the one I've given them. After countless encounters I've had enough. None of those rings matched the one that rests on my hand and yours will be no different," he said with frustrated malice and his Sharingan activated. Sakura was in a position of shock as she heard his little synopsis of what has been going in these five years.

The dark haired warrior grew tired of this and decided to end this absurdity. He pulled his Kusanagi out of Sakura's bloodied arm and poised it to deal the final blow. The pink haired warrior fell to the ground has her legs were incapable of carrying her at the moment. In one last effort to regain what is left of her lost lover she breathed out one last phrase.

"Forever yours…" she then closed her eyes and waited to feel the cold steel make contact with her pale flesh. After much time the blow never came. She opened her eyes only to make contact with bewildered reds ones.

He was about to ask her why she said that one phrase out of a million other ones he heard a distant voice calling out to her.

"SSSSAAAAKUUUUUURRRRRAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?! BA-CHAN TOLD US TO COME GET YOU!!!!" Sakura noticed that voice from anywhere, it was the annoying ramen eating blonde Naruto. She did not have the energy to shout back, but she stared at the figure before her. Sasuke had sheathed his sword and looked into her eyes one more time. He then placed his mask on and disappeared with the gust of wind.

With that last image Sakura's eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to an unconscious state due to blood loss. Luckily enough Naruto and a squad of other warriors found her before she could reach a critical state.

Somewhere far away from his encounter with the weeping woman he only had one question on his mind, _"How did she now this phrase…"_ With that he continued with haste to his hideout under Orion's belt in the North Kingdom.


End file.
